Second Chances
by I'mdancinonthefloorforacartoon
Summary: Percy decides he wants to live a normal life. He leaves Camp Half Blood for good, or so he thinks. But when you're a demigod, you get second chances weather you like it or not. Annabeth looks like she does in the books.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, set right after The Sea of monsters, but I don't like Thalia so she will not be in here. Enjoy!

* * *

Percy Jackson walked into his room after another summer at Camp Half-Blood. He fell on his bed, too exhausted to do anything but lay there. He started school in a week, and it didn't look like any were was willing to accept him. His future sure did look bright, didn't it? He started to randomly sort through all of his memories of that years visit to Camp Half-Blood. Tyson was probably having fun, being with other people he would probably understand more. Heck, he probably would see "Sea Ponies" (sea horses) everyday. Percy looked up and over at his dresser. He saw a box that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He stood up, and walked over to it, picking it up. It was a small, cardboard box, like one you would get in the mail. Only, he knew it was from his father because of the return address.

"I wonder what he sent me this time..." He thought as he opened the box. He opened that box to find another box. But, it was box for an mp5 player, a special music device you could only find on Mount Olympus. It was complete, with an usb cord. He opened it up, to see that it was his eye color and black. His father really did care, after all. He ran downstairs to the computer he shared with his mom, and hooked it up. He went on his iTunes account, and added songs to his mp5 player like crazy. Before he knew it, he had over 150 songs on it. After three hours of uploading songs, he decided to go on and get some sleep. As he started to change into some night clothes, he realized just how badly he smelled and just how bad his cuts and bruises were. Maybe, next year, he would just have a normal summer. Not one consisting of anything having to do with gods or monsters. Maybe. He still wasn't sure.

~The day before summer break~

"Percy, are you ready for school?" Sally Jackson, Percy's mother, called.

"I'll be down in a sec, mom!" He screamed, pulling on a shoe. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and ran down the stairs. He grabbed the glass of blue orange juice his mom had slid across the table. His mom smiled.

"So, tonight am I taking you to meet Annabeth or Grover somewhere?" She asked her son, setting a plate of blue waffles in front of him. He gulped down some of his blue orange juice.

"Actually, I don't think I'm going this summer." he said, taking a bite of his waffles.

"What?" She asked him, not sure she heard him right.

"I'm not going this summer." He said, taking another huge bite of waffles. Sally's cell phone started to ring. Luckily, Percy saw the number first. It was Chiron, the Camp Half Blood director. He pointed his finger at the phone, giving a serious glare.

"Do NOT answer that phone." He said, bringing his hand back to his fork and once again started eating his waffles. The phone continued to ring, mother nor son answered. He finished his breakfast and set his plate in the sink.

"I'll see you later!" He called to his mom as he walked out the door.

~after school~ Percy's POV

I sat on the couch, watching TV. I sipped on an Izze. A knock came at the door, causing me to jump. I walked over and opened the door, surprised to see Annabeth, Grover and Tyson standing there.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth said, walking in the door. Grover and Tyson followed, and they all sat on my couch. My face might have been a little red, due to the fact I wasn't wearing a shirt, and my best friends and half-brother walked in on me. And Annabeth touched my chest. Awkward.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to wait on you while you get ready to go, and then take you to camp." Grover answered, taking a bite out of a coke can he pulled from his pocket.

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"Pony man." Tyson answered. Annabeth sighed.

"Chiron." She said. "So, are you going to get ready, Seaweed Brain?" I stood at my door for a second, and then closed it. I sighed and turned to them.

"If you're gonna talk about camp, the gods, or monsters, get out." I said, setting my Izze down and crossing my arms.

"But, Percy-" Annabeth stammered.

"I Mean it. I want to live a NORMAL life. That does not include gods or monsters. I quit." I said, grabbing my drink and taking a sip.

"Percy you can't just quit. Monsters-"

"Oh yes I can. If monsters come near me I still have Riptide. Seriously, don't worry."

"But your father-"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!!!!"

"But he'll-"

"HE CAN GET OVER IT AND GO TO HADES!!!!!" I screamed, pretty loudly. I heard the sound of a laundry basket dropping. I looked over to where it came from, and sure enough, my mother was standing there. She heard every word we said.

"Percy, before you give your mother a heart attack please cool down." Grover pleaded. I shook with rage.

"Sorry you had to hear that mom." I told her.

"Percy, I thought you liked daddy?" Tyson asked.

"N-not anymore." I answered, looking down at the floor.

"Percy, you have to listen to-"

"Reason? Yeah, I tried that. I hate Poseidon! He said he was sorry he had me, and he brought me into a hero's life. That means I could get killed doing this anymore. I quit. There will be no more words of this unless I ask. If you want to go to camp, go ahead. I don't care."

"Okay then. Have it your way." Annabeth said, standing up and storming out. Tyson and Grover followed, looking back with one last plead. I stared back, and Grover closed the door behind him.

"Percy, you know you're gonna get it from your father."

"He's NOT my father." I said coldly. I sat back down on the couch.

"Percy!"

"What's he gonna do? Come down from Mount Olympus and spank me? I highly doubt he has time." Just then, a knock came at the door. I was actually scared for a second.

"You'd better hope that's the mail man." She said, going and opening the door. It turned out to be Hermes.

"Well, you were close." I told her. "What did dad send this time?" I asked him. He held out a sea green envelope.

"This." He said. I took it from him, and opened it. I read over the letter, and Poseidon wasn't the only god with a few things to say. Apparently, it had been on their TV, thanks to a certain one of them. Oh my gods. They were even watching now. Great.

"Thanks Hermes." And in a brilliant flash of light he was gone.

"What did he say?"

"He said he saw the whole thing and he wants me at Olympus right now."

"And if you don't?"

"He's gonna hunt me down." I ripped the letter in two. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't read the last sentance." I threw it in the trashcan.

~ten years later~ No one's POV

Twenty three year old Percy Jackson walked in the door of this two story house. His house. He set the keys for his new sea green corvette on the granite counter. Grabbing a glass, he poured some orange juice. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He opened it, and saw a girl from his past staring into his eyes. She looked like she had been crying.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" He asked her, pulling her into his arms and closing the door.

Percy's POV

"Annabeth, can you please tell me why you've been crying?" I asked her softly.

"Oh it's nothing." She said, wiping her eyes as she pulled away. I cupped her face in my hands.

"Well, it has to be something." I said.

"Just... things aren't going well at camp, is all." She said, walking over to my couch and sitting down. She sniffled.

"What's wrong with camp?" I asked her.

"I'm just worried about Chiron. He's all I have now and He's sick. I'm just worried. I worried the whole way down here."

"What's he sick with, and what do you mean he's all you have?"

"He's sick with some stupid virus that only people like him can get. It's pretty bad. And my whole family died in a car wreck for years ago, so he kind of adopted me, which is why I'm a little scared."

"Oh." Was all I could say. "So umm... how is everyone else?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Fine. Clarisse is actually pretty nice now."

"Hmm... So how long are you gonna be here?" I asked her.

"Depends on how long I wanna stay in a car." She replied, shrugging her shoulders a little.

"You can always stay with me." I told her, going and sitting next to her on the couch.

"Thank you Percy." She said, taking the tissue I handed her.

"No problem. In fact, you can have my room. I'll stay on the couch." I told her. "Come on." I took her hand and led her to my room.

"Um, Percy?"

"Yes?" I said, opening the door and turning on the light.

"I think I love you." I turned to her, a shocked expression on my face.

"What?"

"Percy, I love you."

* * *

Okay, please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chappie! Woot!

* * *

I stood there, a little shocked.

"I-I love you too..." I said, semi conciously. Annabeth smiled, kissed my cheek, and went on to bed. I walked downstairs and sat down. My life had gotten worse since I stopped going to Camp Half Blood.

I had met a girl named Rachel (A/N: Idk her last name its been awhile) and we had gotten together. That was the worst mistake of my life. I divorced her about a year ago.

Owls would literally haunt me. They would surrond my house, tap the glass out of my windows, um...aim at my car...

Water hated me. I haven't run water in this house unless I absolutely had to.

And as I was thinking about all of this, after TEN YEARS, I heard someone break down my door.

This someone happened to be...

"Father..." I murmmered. I was climbing backwards up the stairs when I bumped into someone.

"L-L-LADY ATHENA! I-I-I'M S-S-SO SORRY!" She picked me up by my shirt collar, and my kicking and punching at the air was not doing a darn thing to help me.

"Quit squirming son, we are not here to hurt you." My father, Poseidon, said calmly.

"Well I beg to-"

"Athena." My father said sternly. She shut up but still held on to my collar.

"As I was saying, Percy, I am however VERY upset with you. And as for punishment, you have to go to camp every summer for the next five years, understand?"

"Y-yes Sir." I said. Athena let me go and I fell to the floor- on my back.

Which really hurt.

I bit his lip as I tried to sit up, but failed. I laid there and blacked out.

When I woke up, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson were surrounding me.

"Hey..." I said, shyly.

"Hey. Um...I heard about..." Annabeth started.

"Yeah. Help me up." I said. She and Grover helped me up and Tyson hugged me.

"BIG BROTHER!" He said.

"Hi Tyson." I Said with a smile, hugging him back. Grover and I hugged and then we all sat down for a long chat about Camp and what everyone had been doing.

A few hours later, Annabeth and I were alone again and we were hungry.

"Lets go out to eat." She said with a smile.

"My treat." I said, returnning with a smile.

* * *

_I PROMISE I will update sooner! I am SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!_


End file.
